Most recreational boats have some type of hatch lid or sundeck that is useful for seating or reclining by a user. Because these lids can be uncomfortable or made of material that can be slippery or uncomfortable when wet, boaters sometimes place towels on the hatch-lid panels of their boats, for recreational use when those boats are parked in groups, as well as when parked alone. However, towels can often come loose, often don't match the surface of the boat, and often get lost. Therefore, such a solution is inadequate for providing the comfort and safety that boaters would prefer. Consequently there remains a need for a secure cloth cover to a hatch-lid within a boat.